Pep Talk
by Canadagirl52
Summary: It's opening night of A Midsummer Night's Dream, but all is not well backstage. Abigail needs a reminder of how heroic she is, and Madeline is just the person for the job. Genderbent countries, high school AU, PruCan, onesided USUK


**GAGNAM STYLE ORIGINATED IN KOREA DA-ZE!**

**Sorry, random, but that song just has me hooked. What was funny was when I went to an event with my church Youth group, and we sang it, only we said "Heeeeeey Christian Lady!" XD**

**So, sorry for the stories I have to finish, but this idea kind of exploded from me. The high school I graduated from was putting on **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**, and I was a background fairy in it (alumni are welcome to participate in small parts). My friend WordWarrior192 (who some of you might recognize from my fic **_**Canada's Wish**_**) got a pretty big part like, a month into it, and had so many stage jitters, and I had to give her a pep talk, so this came out of it.**

**Quick overview of the play: Lysander and Hermia love each other. Helena loves Demetrius. Demetrius loves Hermia. Hermia's father wants her to marry Demetrius. Hermia and Lysander run away, followed by Demetrius and Helena. Meanwhile, the fairy king and queen, Oberon and Titania, are having a fight, so Oberon puts a love potion on Titania's eyes, and she falls in love with Bottom, a tradesman that had his head turned into that of a donkey's by Oberon's right-hand fairy, Puck. Oberon orders Puck to put the potion on Demetrius' eyes so that he'll fall for Helena, but Puck puts it on Lysander's eyes by mistake, then Demetrius', so that they both fall for her. After some chaos, everything is righted, so that Lysander is back to loving Hermia and Demetrius loves Helena, and Bottom's head is restored while Titania is released from the spell.**

**Hope you enjoy this! Genderbent characters: America, Canada, France, Italy, and Romano.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream **_**is Shakespeare's.**

The auditorium was filled with a pleasant hum as people settled into their seats, eager to see the drama club of Hetalia High School put on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Soon, the lights dimmed and the director's voice boomed through the loudspeakers, delivering the usual message about cell phones and emergency exits. And backstage…

"You know what, I've decided that I don't want to play a fairy queen anymore, so I'll just go home now."

…Abigail Jones was experiencing a _mild_ case of stage fright.

"No Abigail!" Her sister, Madeline Williams, seized her arm and dragged her through the green room-known during school hours as the chorus room-and into the adjoining band room. Abigail had received the part of Titania, queen of the fairies, late in the process after the original girl got mono. To say she was nervous was a _huge_ understatement.

"But Maddie-" Abigail started to protest as Madeline shut the door.

"But nothing." Madeline cut her off. "You can't back out now, it's opening night! I know you can do this, Abby."

"No I can't!" Abigail whined. "I'm gonna mess up a line-"

"The audience doesn't know the difference. I'm pretty sure none of them can quote the play word for word."

"What if someone brought a script?"

"It's _dark_!"

Abigail was silent at that, and the girls looked at each other in all their flowered, winged, gauzy-sleeved, sparkly, and swirls-painted-from-the-corners-of-their-eyes glory. Knowing her sister wasn't completely convinced, Madeline pressed on. "Who's awesomely heroic?"

"Robert Downey Jr.?"

While she was inclined to agree, and normally would have been glad her sister wasn't being egotistical, it was not the answer she was looking for. "Who else?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Who _else_?!"

"Eric Vale?"

"_You_!" Madeline finally bit out. "_You_ are the hero, Abby. Heroes don't back out and you will do an awesome job because you are the hero!"

"You're right!" Abigail exclaimed.

Glad that her sister had her confidence back, Madeline drove the final nail in the coffin.

"And just think about who's playing your _husband_…"

Abigail froze, face reddening. Her longtime crush Arthur Kirkland had received the part of Oberon, the fairy king, and had seemed rather relieved when Francine Bonnefoy could no longer play Titania. Of course, he still had to deal with his younger brother Peter playing Puck.

Madeline brought her dazed sister back into the green room in time for their cues. The rest of the time she was curled up on a small couch with her boyfriend Gilbert-when she wasn't frolicking about as a background fairy and he wasn't playing Bottom (and how the crowd laughed at his donkey head)-and watched the play on a closed-circuit broadcast. The play's spurned lovers where played by Antonio Carriedo-Demetrius-Gilbert's brother Ludwig-Lysander-and Felicia and Lovina Vargas-Hermia and Helena. It was strange to see Antonio spurning Lovina's advances and stoic Ludwig acting affectionate towards Felicia and then Lovina, joined by Antonio. Abigail said all her lines right, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. All was well.

At least, until the following night…

"I'm ready…to run away!"

"_ABIGAIL_!"

**Yep, pretty much how it went down, except WordWarrior192 wasn't crushing on Oberon and my boyfriend was not involved in the play.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
